Different Form of Love
by Athena4
Summary: Percy/Neville slash. This takes place in Neville's 7th year. Please r/r, Athena


A DIFFERENT FORM OF LOVE  


Disclaimer : These are not my characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  


Percy looks out at the light snow falling on the Hogwarts grounds. He crosses his arms across his chest, and leans against the windowsill, watching the sunrise. It sends rays of light through the small room. Percy turns his head towards the double-sized bed in the middle of the tiny room. He watches as the rays of light lighten his love's face. The face that makes Percy's heart skip, with it's look of peace and serenity. Percy watches as the younger boy's stomach moves with his slow breathing. Percy feels another tug at his heart, remembering everything that they have to do to be together. ************************************************************** It had all started when Neville was in his fourth year, during the TriWizard Tournament. Percy was in his first year of his ministry job, and that's all that he could think about. Percy spent that year focusing on work, and work alone. He never thought about himself, his wants or needs. All he thought of was the ministry, and what it needed or wanted from him. Then, December came around and with it came the Yule Ball. With this ball, everything was to change for Percy. At first, the night had gone the same as every other night of Percy's life. He talked about his job and Mr. Crouch. After dinner, the students got up and danced. Percy sat there alone, looking around himself. He watched the colorful-robed students and teachers dance around the Great Hall. Then, a lonely boy caught Percy's eye. Neville Longbottom was sitting at one of the tables, watching the dancers sadly. Percy watched as Neville got up and exited the Hall, quickly. Percy felt compelled to follow him, and did. When Percy reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he begged the Fat Lady to let him in. Thankfully, she remembered Percy from his Hogwarts' days, and let him into the dorms. Percy raced over to Neville, who was sitting on the couch, sobbing into his hands. Percy glided over and took the younger boy into his arms. Percy was surprised at the feeling that went through him when he held the boy. Neville poured out his heart and soul that night. He told of his parents, his troubles in school, and his troubles with love and girls. All through his talking, Percy held him, uttering kind words and comforting phrases. Neville finally seemed finished crying when Percy's new robes were completely soaked through to his skin. Neville just sank into Percy's arms and laid his head on Percy's shoulder. For the first time in over a year, Percy got a feeling of what joy was. Suddenly, Percy became aware of his own wants and needs. He became aware of his own longings, and loneliness. Neville looked up into Percy's face, and their eyes connected. The moment was unforgettable to both the boys. Percy, not being able to restrain himself, lent down and gently touched his lips to Neville's. Neville tentatively deepened the kiss a bit. Then, Percy opened his own lips, and Neville's tongue was inside his mouth, teasing. Percy and Neville both reveled in the feeling of being needed, wanted, and loved. That night had been amazing. Percy and Neville had found a secret room in Gryffindor tower, with a window looking out over the grounds, and a double bed. Percy and Neville spent the night in that room, teasing and making love. The next morning, both were a little surprised, but happy, to find themselves waking up next to the one they loved. That day went by quickly, for Neville and Percy spent it together. But, that night, Percy had to leave. He said his good-byes to Neville privately, making them special. When Percy returned for the second task, he and Neville again spent the time in the secret room, showing their devotion to each other. But, again, the lovers had to part, though not for long. Percy again returned for the third task. After the ordeals, Percy and Neville went to the secret room. Percy and Neville exchanged "I love you" for the first time. The next two and a half years had been hard. Percy and Neville could barely ever see each other. Percy was at the ministry, Neville at Hogwarts. But, Percy always found at least one night a month to spend with his love. He would sneak into Hogwarts and spend the night in the secret room, holding Neville to him. *************************************************************** Percy shakes his head, trying to pull himself out of his revelry. It is now halfway through Neville's seventh, and final, year. When he graduates, they plan to release their secret to the public, and live together, but Percy's not sure if that will ever happen. Percy turns away from the falling snow that he can see through the window in the secret room. He crawls into bed next to Neville, who has awoken slightly. Neville snuggles into Percy's chest, and Percy holds him tight. "I love you, Perce." "I love you, too, Neville." 


End file.
